


Rely on Me

by CaptainCasus



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCasus/pseuds/CaptainCasus
Summary: Just some funny banter between Victor and Yuri. Yuri feels a little flustered but Victor calms him down.





	

It’s been a week since the events of the Grand Prix Final. 

Having finally returned home to Hasetsu, Yuri wanted to do nothing more than sleep and relax. Victor on the other hand, was his usual cheerful and energetic self. Despite not bringing home gold, as he had hoped he would, his family and friends were proud of him and the progress he had made. Unfortunately, it still wasn’t enough to earn him a chance to eat his favorite katsudon; at least he could watch Victor eat it. The Russian man insisted that Yuri needs to stay in shape, claiming that he will have plenty of time to rest once he retires one day. 

Yuri agreed to disagree.

However, on this particular morning he was awake much earlier than usual. Maybe his body has finally recovered. He took it as a sign to get up and go for a walk along the beach. Before leaving he peeked into Victor’s room. He was still asleep from what Yuri could tell, but Makachin, who was dozing next to Victor, hopped off the bed and decided to tag along for the outing.

Yuri quietly left the house and settled for a light jog to the beach, the dog trotting next to him, easily matching his pace.  
For Yuri it was one of those days when his head was filled with too many thoughts and his heart felt heavy in his chest. He should be happy; he has Victor at his side and a Silver medal hanging in his bedroom, but something was bothering him. That something is a question that he is yet to ask Victor: What happens next? 

Yuri finally reached the beach. He then made his way closer to the shore before sitting down on the soft sand.

Victor had told him that he would continue to be his coach, even though he would be returning as a competitor.  
He expected to hear something like that from Victor. He was able to make decisions like that without thinking about the complications. How does he expect this work? Yuri knows that they would not be able to continue training in Hasetsu. So where would they go? Back to Russia? Unlike Victor, who is outgoing and extroverted, Yuri has always been more of an introvert, finding it difficult to make friends. And besides, Victor has an apartment in St. Petersburg, how will he find a place to stay? What about the fact that his Russian is limited to a few words and swearwords-he had Yurio to thank for that. 

Yuri buried his face in his hands. His heart was beating so fast.

Makachin suddenly gave a bark and went running past Yuri.

“Makachin!” Yuri calls.

The dog, he realized went running to greet his master, who was making his way towards Yuri. Yuri took a deep breath, steadying himself.

“Good morning, Yuri!” Victor says, in his musical tone.

He sat down next to Yuri, their shoulders casually brushing each other.

“Morning” he mumbles.

Victor looked at him questioningly; those piercing blue eyes seem to stare all the way inside his soul.

“Is something wrong?”

Yuri just shrugged, keeping his gaze fixed on the ocean.Victor didn’t proceed to push for information just yet. He kept quiet, watching his dog chase the seagulls. 

After spending nearly a year, living and training together, Victor had picked up the ability to read Yuri like a book, sure he’s made mistakes in the past, but he knew when he should just keep quiet.

Yuri rubs his hands together. He forgot to take his gloves this morning and is paying the price. His fingers felt cold and stiff.

Victor took Yuri’s frozen hands, wrapping his own warm and gloved ones around them. They sat like that for a while, Yuri stared at their hands and Victor continues to fix his gaze elsewhere. So Yuri used this time to think of a way to bring up his question, not quite sure whether this was the right time or not, then again, when they are back at the house his family and Minako-sensei will be doting on Victor, leaving them limited time to really talk.

“Are you angry at me Yuri?” Victor asks suddenly.

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, you have been a bit distant lately” he says slowly “I thought that we breached that barrier after Barcelona.”

Yuri felt his cheeks warm slightly as he looked at the golden rings on both their fingers.

“I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“You.”

This made Victor grin. 

“And the future” Yuri continues “Mostly how are we going to make this work, whether I will be holding you back…”

Victor’s smile faded away, replaced by a serious expression.

“Now why would you worry about something like that?” he shakes his head “I’ll tell you what’s going to happen next: we are going back to Russia where we will train, I will continue to coach you-”

“You make it sound so easy Victor, but it’s not” he sighs “Russia is your home, you have friends and family there and I don’t.”

“You have me” Victor says “And Yurio will be there, I’m sure he will be ecstatic to see you.”

They look at each other for a second, before both of them start laughing.

“We can have sleepovers!” Victor laughs “Maybe we can even invite Yakov.”

Yuri is certain that the fiery, teenage boy would definitely not want to join them for a sleepover, let alone Yakov; the man has hands full with all his dramatic and unpredictable skaters.

“Where will I live Victor?”

“With me, honestly Yuri, we can’t even spend a day apart and did you really think I would leave you all alone in the big city?”

“I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“Even if it meant living apart, only seeing me when we practice?” his voice dropped “You wouldn’t abandon me like that, would you?”

Yuri swallowed nervously.

Victor released Yuri’s hands and moved even closer.

“If I remember correctly, Yuri” Victor placed a long, slender finger under his chin “You told me to never take my eyes of you.”

“R-right” he stutters.

“Then there’s no problem right?” he pulls back “Unless you feel like I’m forcing you to something you don’t want to.”

“Not at all, in fact, I think this will help me become stronger.”

“Good! I like it when you are confident. You have nothing to worry about, your English is very good and you’ll have me to rely on.”

This made Yuri’s heart flutter. 

“I will rely on you” he confirms “But only if you rely on me as well.”

Victor’s eyes seem to brighten and his face became slightly flushed.

“Yuri…”

“I mean let’s face it Victor, you’re not getting any younger” he teases.

“I’m not that old!” 

“Almost retiring age” Yuri continues.  
Victor started to pout like a child; it never failed to amuse Yuri how childlike the man could be, especially for someone his age. But that’s what made Victor who he is and Yuri adored every part of it.

“Victor, you really shouldn’t pull a face like that.”

Victor gave him a dirty look. He knew he wasn’t mad, not really, but his age was a slightly sensitive subject. 

He can be so melodramatic some times.

“You know Victor, your face will get stuck like that forever, and you have a very pretty face so it would be a pity if it were to happen.”

“You think my face is pretty?” he murmurs.

“Yes, and so does the whole world.”

“That is true” Victor agrees “I’m glad you find me pretty, it is nice to hear.”

At least Victor recovers quickly.

“I’m cold and hungry” Yuri says “Can we go back home?”

“Sure, but help me up, please.”

Yuri was already on his feet, he found the request a bit odd, but he extended his help none the less. Victor clasped Yuri’s hand and suddenly pulled him forward, so that he fell rather awkwardly on top of the laughing man.

“Still think I’m old?” he inquires.

“Not in the slightest” Yuri reassures him.

“This reminds me of The Cup Of Russia” he muses “Except we don’t have an audience.”

Yuri liked where this was going.  
“Don’t get too excited, Yuri, you still haven’t won gold and-”

“You only kiss gold medals, I know, thanks for reminding me.”

“Yuri don’t be mad!” Victor cries “And don’t leave me here all alone on the sand!”

Yuri was already up and jogging “Try to keep up Victor!”

Victor quickly caught up with Yuri and the two of them slowly made their way back home. Yuri’s heart finally felt lighter, his shoulders no longer bearing its burden. He was with Victor and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
